Missing You
by Dino-SOAR
Summary: Maureen and Mark miss certain things about each other. ONESHOT. Rated T just in case.


**Mark POV**

I miss her.

I miss her outgoing personality.

How she would always have a crazy idea.

How she would never care if she got caught or not.

I miss how we would sit on my bed in each other's arms at night, sometimes just talking.

Sometimes more.

Sometimes she would smoke so much weed with Collins that Roger and I would have to carry her into my room.

I miss how she was terrified of thunderstorms, but was too stubborn to admit it. I'd hold her anyway though as she shivered in fear.

I miss how she snored obnoxiously loud.

I miss waking up to her kissing a few inches above my belly button. She knew that was my pleasure spot.

Sometimes I'd wake up to her hands down my boxers. That's what I loved about Maureen. She was just so… unpredictable.

I miss her.

The way that she would sing 'Barbie Girl' in the shower and would never care who heard.

How she was perfectly capable of taking Roger in a fight.

How she secretly always wanted to dye her hair but was too scared to damage it.

How she blew her nose like she was playing the trumpet.

How she would stick the tissue onto Rogers face just because she knew he hated it.

How she would never want to get fat, but always wanted a child.

How she would wrap her arms around her own torso when cold.

How she would protest the stupidest things, but believe so firmly in them.

How people so easily trusted her.

I miss that sometimes, when she thought she was alone, she would pretend to Irish step dance because she 'thought it looked cool'.

I miss how we would tell each other secrets that only each other knew about.

Like the fact that when she was ten, her younger sister died.

And she blamed herself for her death.

I miss that when she missed her parents, she was too afraid to call them, so would call my parents instead.

I remember one day, both Roger and I were horribly sick with the flu. She pretended not to care, but took care of us the whole time.

I miss her.

**Maureen POV**

I don't like to say it out loud much. But I miss Mark sometimes.

I miss the way he would push up his glasses constantly.

I miss that when he was nervous, he would play with the end of his scarf.

How he liked to perfect everything.

How he loved to be behind the camera, day and night.

How he would blush furiously when I saw him naked.

How sometimes, just to tease him, I would call his dick Prince Comrad.

I miss the fact that when I was sad, I could put on the biggest smile in the world, and he would still know.

And how he would just hold me as I cried, whispering soothing words.

I miss how he had that weird obsession for marshmallows. He would eat them constantly. When we would watch a movie, I would eat popcorn. He would eat marshmallows.

How sometimes he just knew what I was feeling.

How when he put his arm around me, he would just peck the top of my head.

How when we would fuck, he would get so into it, he forgot who he was.

How when he was pissed off at Roger, he would mess with the water temperate when Roger was in the shower.

I miss how he was deathly afraid of birds.

How he would wrap tape around the nose piece of his glasses just so he could say he was 'truly a nerd now'.

How he would support every single protest of mine. No matter how stupid he thought it was, he would never say it.

How when Roger called me a whore, Mark punched him right in the face without hesitation.

Sometimes I miss him.

**Mark POV**

There was a knock on the door. I went to open it to see a crying Maureen.

I frowned as I pulled her into a hug. "Aww sweetie, whats wrong?" I cooed.

She sobbed into my chest. "Joanne and I got into a fight!" Her yell was muffled.

I rested my chin on the top of her head. "What about?"

"She accused me of cheating!"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Did you?"

"I didn't mean it! It was a one time thing!" She sobbed as I pulled her over to the couch, sitting down, her still in my arms.

"You've said that before sweetie." I said, knowing exactly what Joanne was feeling.

She looked up at me with tears coming down her face. She looked me in the eyes before pressing her lips against mine, shoving her tongue down my throat.

I melted for a split second before I regained myself.

I pushed her away, wiping my lips. She wiped her eyes awkwardly.

"Maureen. No. You cant do this to Joanne." I said.

"Why won't you let me?" She asked, tears not showing any sign of stopping.

"Because I love you." I said in all honesty.

She stroked my cheek. "Sometimes I miss you Marky. Do you ever miss me?"

I nodded, taking her cheek in my hand. "I've never stopped missing you."

**A/N – REVIEW (:**


End file.
